Unidos por el Destino
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: Por un error lo había perdido todo,lo había perdido a él,pero ahora, cargando con una maldición por toda la eternidad, tendrá la oportunidad de recuperar aquello que perdió… una vez importaban las circunstancias…Ellos siempre estarán destinados a estar juntos…Así como siempre estará destinado a perderlo una vez mas... TakaMido y parejas secundarias a peticion.
1. Acto I

Notas: Una nueva propuesta llena de muchas cosas, como podrán ver hay muchos géneros y ya verán por qué.

Espero y la historia no sea tan confusa, pero si lo es… prometo que conforme avance todo tendrá mucho sentido, es más… creo que ustedes se darán cuenta de que sucede antes de que tenga que explicarlo, pueden decírmelo en sus comentarios…

También, como notaron, en el resumen menciono que las parejas secundarias son a petición, en esa petición no me digan solo la pareja, pueden decirme también el género o una situación en particular, aunque no tenga que ver con la trama del Fanfic en curso, ya verán por qué XD.

Advertencia: se supone que debo decir, que hay lemon y eso, pero en este caso diré, NO soy buena en los lemon, así que no prometo mucho, espero les guste.

Nota: 2

Lo que está en **Negritas** es algo completamente independiente de lo que está en letras normales.

Lo que está en _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

Lo que está en **_Cursiva y negrita_** Son recuerdos.

Y solo hay dos formas de narrar, desde el punto de vista de Takao, y desde el punto de vista del narrador.

Sin más aquí les dejo el primer Acto.

 **Tosí un poco, todo este polvo acabaría por hacerme daño en algún momento, pero ¿Qué importaba? Realmente…he llegado a mi límite, ya no sé qué más hacer.**

 **Siempre acaba igual…**

 **¿Cuándo te encontrare?**

 **¿Cuándo dejare de perderte?**

 **El fuego frente a mi comienza a extinguirse, el frio en el desierto es abrazador, pero no es como si fuera a morir por eso.**

 **No…**

 **La muerte ya no significa nada para mi.**

 **Suspirando, saco de la pequeña mochila de cuero que me ha acompañado todo este tiempo un grueso libro de pasta desgastada, tiene cientos y cientos de páginas ya amarillentas, algunas rotas y algunas han dejado de existir.**

 **Entre las páginas hay cientos de fotografías también y una que otra cosa pegada…Inevitablemente mis ojos se humedecen.**

 **-Shin-chan.**

 **Como te extraño, incluso debería de inventar una palabra que logre describir lo mucho que anhelo encontrarte una vez más…**

 **Comencé a hojear aquel grueso libro, un diario enorme por cierto... me detengo una de sus tantas páginas y no puedo evitar sonreír.**

 ***0***

Todo estaba oscuro y el olor a humedad estaba en el aire, no podía ver nada a mí alrededor, comencé a caminar hacia alguna dirección, tropezando muchas veces con piedras o cosas metálicas, de pronto todo comenzó a sacudirse, y varios escombros comenzaron a caer a mí alrededor…

-Una explosión— dije después de reconocer el estruendo que se había escuchado y que aun hacía eco, gracias a eso algunos escombros cayeron y dejaron ver la salida, o al menos eso parecía, pues entro luz, algo apresurado comencé a caminar hacia la luz, orando para que el edificio no cayera encima mío.

Suspire, lo había logrado, levanté la mirada ; El cielo era nublado y gris, el suelo estaba húmedo, lo cual me dio a entender que había llovido hace no mucho _¿Dónde rayos estoy ahora?_ Pensé mientras trataba de ubicarme, de mi mochila de cuero algo desgastada, saque un pequeño dispositivo que de inmediato proyecto una imagen holográfica y algunos números en ella- 234-K+- eso era lo que decía, después apreté un pequeño botón y apareció la palabra – _Fallecido-_ y sonreí, lo había hecho bien.

-me pregunto dónde estará—comencé a caminar por las húmedas calles de concreto, aviones pasaban por encima de mi dejándome sordo, helicópteros y balazos se escuchaban a lo lejos…todo era un completo caos. Mi pequeño aparato comenzó a sonar, poco a poco volviéndose más y más fuerte el pequeño sonido-aquí esta-

Se veía joven, sus cabellos negros cubrían su mirada vacía, sin vida…

-será mejor hacerlo rápido- me dije a mi mismo para apresurarse, con rapidez comencé a quitarle la ropa al cuerpo frente mío, era ropa pesada, ropa de guerra negra con alguno que otro detalle naranja, el chaleco antibalas tenia grabado un escudo que ponía la palabra "Shutoku" , me pregunto que significara.

Al lado del cuerpo había también un arma, si no mal recuerdo son llamados Francotirador, o algo por el estilo. Una vez con toda la ropa, comencé a cambiarme, yo traía puesta ropas ligeras y muy desgastadas, con ellas vestí al cuerpo una vez más.

-esto nunca dejara de ser raro- comencé a arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de aquel joven a un lado, y me asegure de que los escombros lo cubrieran bien. Comencé a caminar hacia alguna dirección, me detuve frente a mi reflejo, asegurándome de que no faltara nada, note que la ropa tenia aun sangre fresca…No había muerto hace mucho- mejor para mí-

*0*

La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo, dando como resultado el comienzo de la retirada de diversas tropas, personas, vehículos etc.

-¡Maldición!- Grito un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y mirada afilada- ¡Retirada!- el resto de los hombres que lo acompañaban comenzó a correr a la dirección que el marcaba, uno de sus hombres se detuvo frente a el - ¿no ha visto a Takao?- el peliverde frente a él estaba preocupado, Ootsubo negó con la cabeza, en respuesta Midorima dio vuelta atrás y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario - ¿A dónde crees que vas?- grito, pero fue en vano, el peliverde no se detuvo y siguió corriendo.

-ese estúpido- susurro Shintaro mientras corría hacia el norte, la lluvia lo empapaba poco a poco comenzando a quemar sus ropas. Aquella tarde Takao le había dicho que saldría a hacer una patrulla de rutina con Korosuke* y ya era la hora en que no volvían. La lluvia era corrosiva desde hace varios años, gracias a la contaminación y muchos factores dañinos, el suelo se volvió estéril y la guerra en la que se encontraban ahora era por alimento, agua y territorio…

Shintaro dejo de correr una vez que vio un cuerpo en el suelo que vestía el uniforme de su armada "Shutoku", se acercó a él y lo volteo para ver su rostro-Korosuke…-Shintaro cerró los ojos inertes de su compañero, y un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de él, siguió corriendo- _más te vale que no estés muerto Bakao_ -

Por otro lado, Takao había corrido a esconderse a un pequeño techo que había-¿por qué demonios quema?- se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza y miraba como su ropa humeaba un poco- ¡Takao!- escucho un grito a lo lejos, un grito que de inmediato reconoció-Shintaro…-susurro el pelinegro al ver una silueta corriendo hacia el- ¡Shin-chan!- grito y comenzó a correr hacia el peliverde, olvidándose por completo de la lluvia que caía fuertemente sobre él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Takao se abalanzó sobre Midorima y ambos cayeron al suelo- ¡pensé que habías muerto idiota!- grito Shintaro separándose un poco de Takao, quien lo veía con ojos brillosos y soltó una carcajada al momento que se colgaba del cuello del mas alto- te extrañe mucho Shin-chan- susurro inaudiblemente, Midorima lo vio con duda _"¿Qué dijo?"_ se preguntó Shintaro confundido, pero correspondiendo de nueva cuenta el abrazo del pelinegro. Pronto cayeron en cuenta de que acabarían muertos si no se refugiaban de la lluvia por lo que pronto volvieron a resguardarse en un edificio casi derrumbado.

-¿Qué demonios paso Takao? Korosuke está muerto ahí adelante y tú tienes sangre por todos lados ¿estas herido?- Takao veía cautivado todas las expresiones que hacia Shintaro frente suyo, estaba molesto, preocupado y feliz al mismo tiempo, era muy gracioso de ver- eh…no lo sé shin-chan, yo…no recuerdo nada- dijo el pelinegro sonando increíblemente confundido.

-¿podrías decirme porque el mundo esta así?- pregunto el oji azul mientras rascaba su cabeza, Midorima lo vio extrañado- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?- Takao se encogió de hombros- bueno...- Midorima comenzó a explicar - este mundo ha estado así desde antes de que naciéramos Takao. Japón… el mundo, cayó en decadencia hace años por culpa de una guerra nuclear que termino con todo el sistema, no sé cómo este la situación del resto del mundo pero, en Japón solo vivimos peleando, luchando por alimento y territorio.

-¿Guerra constante?- pregunto Takao, Midorima asintió- nosotros somos parte de la armada de Shutoku, una de las tantas que hay, hace tan solo unos minutos nos atacaron los de la armada de Onita, supongo que ellos asesinaron a Korosuke-

- _En que me he ido a meter-_ pensó Kazunari nervioso- _pero no importa-_ Takao se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a Shintaro lentamente, el peliverde no se movió ni un poco, pero se extrañó del comportamiento del pelinegro- yo solo me acuerdo de ti Shin-chan-susurro antes de besar al más alto y siendo correspondido de inmediato- _No importa, porque aquí puedo estar contigo Shintaro… tengo una nueva oportunidad, y la aprovechare al máximo-_ pensaba Kazunari al momento que rompía el beso y conectaba su mirada con la de Shintaro- si no lo hicieras…te mataría-dijo Midorima antes de comenzar a avanzar- la lluvia ha terminado, vámonos.

-¡que frio eres!- se "quejo "el pelinegro mientras lo seguía-¿ me explicaras todo en la base?- Shintaro acomodo sus anteojos- claro, si no, no duraras ni un día en pelea.

*0*

-¿Estas de broma verdad?- pregunto Ootsubo cruzado de brazos- ¿Cómo que perdiste la memoria?- Takao encogió sus hombros, Miyaji lanzo un grito de frustración- ¡ya perdimos a nuestro francotirador!- grito el rubio exaltado, Ootsubo levanto la mano pidiendo que se calmara- No tenemos tiempo para "entrenarte " de nueva cuenta así que Midorima- lo llamo haciendo que el peliverde se acercara a ambos- tu tendrás que cuidarlo hasta que se recupere de su repentina amnesia- dijo, Midorima asintió.

-¡Bien!- grito el capitán- ahora vayan a comer antes de que se termine lo poco que tenemos.

Los jóvenes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia alguna dirección, caminando por los pasillos subterráneos del lugar- mañana iremos a la torre- hablo Midorima después de un buen rato de estar en silencio- ¿a la Torre?- pregunto Takao- ahí nos veremos con uno de nuestros aliados, Seirin-

-¿existen alianzas?

-claro que sí, aun que nuestra alianza con Seirin fue más bien repentina, casi nos aniquilan hasta que decidimos hacer un trato con ellos.

*0*

El cielo estrellado se levantaba sobre nosotros, al no haber luces, ni autos ni nada, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y lleno de estrellas, una de las pocas cosas hermosas que encontré en ese lugar, la primera de todas es Shintaro…

-¿Qué tanto haces?- escuche la voz de Midorima, quien apenas había llegado y se acostó a mi lado- no deberíamos estar a la intemperie- me advirtió pero yo solo voltee a verlo- ¿qué?

-eres tan hermoso Shin-chan- susurre, Shintaro de inmediato se sentó sonrojado- ¿Por qué rayos andas de cursi?- me pregunto, yo sonreí y le hice que se volviera a acostar en el suelo y me mirara.

-creo que la amnesia me afecto.

-te hizo más idiota de lo que eras- dijo evitando mi mirada- son iguales-susurre, Shintaro levanto la vista-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Nada!- dije con nerviosismo y cambie el tema de inmediato- ¿solo tú y yo iremos a la torre?

-así es; Como te dije, son aliados y en nuestro caso dos de ellos son amigos, o al menos algo así.

-déjame adivinar… ¿Kuroko y Kagami?- Shintaro me miro sorprendido- ¿los recuerdas?- me encogí de hombros- algo así.

-supongo que entonces no estás tan mal.

Un silencio se apodero de la situación, un silencio donde solo conectábamos nuestras miradas y tomábamos nuestras manos- ne~ Shin-chan ¿desde cuando salimos?

-desde hace 2 años.

-¿tan poco?- pregunte y Midorima me dio una mirada de reprobación- serían más si tú no tú hubieras escapado del CDC un primer lugar.

-¿CDC?.

-sí, el centro de civiles, ya sabes es como una zona "Segura" que hay en el centro de Japón, ahí no hay guerra ni nada...

-¿Por qué escape?- pregunte, pero Shintaro encogió sus hombros- después de eso yo como estúpido salí a buscarte y termine uniéndome a la guerrillas de Teiko, después cuando ese grupo se disolvió fue cuando te encontré.

-¿Teiko?.

\- ¡sí! No quiero tener que explicarte eso así que deja de preguntar.

-¡pero no recuerdo nada!- Midorima me dio la espalda y yo lo abrace- pero sabes de que si recuerdo- susurre en su oreja sintiendo como de inmediato se estremecía.

-¿de qué?.- me pregunto volteándose, quedando cara a cara de nuevo- de tus besos- susurre para después besarlo suavemente- del rose de tus manos… de tu cuerpo y los sonidos que haces cuando…

-¡Bakao!- gritaste completamente avergonzado- ¿de todo solo te acuerdas de eso?- me pregunto molesto- de eso y de que eres un completo Tsundere.

-¡No soy un Tsundere!.

-Decir que no eres un Tsundere te hace un Tsundere.

-¡Pues si soy un Tsundere entonces tu eres un idiota!.

-pero soy _tu_ idiota, y siempre va a ser así- dije mientras volvía a poseer sus labios- siempre… no importa donde este, ni el mundo que nos rodea, tu yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

*0*

Midorima muchas veces lo había dicho, y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que Takao era un manipulador maestro, con unas cuantas palabras bonitas lo había convencido de tener sexo ahí mismo… aun que odiaba decirlo de esa forma.

-nos van a escuchar- susurro separándose de los labios de Takao que amenazaban con devorarlo, el pelinegro solo sonrió- ¿y que si lo hacen?... no es como si fuera un secreto… ¿o sí?- pregunto extrañado.

-lo es.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- el pelinegro no estaba del todo sorprendido, pero si extrañado- el que tus enemigos sepan tu situación sentimental puede hacerte más vulnerable…

-chantaje- concluyo el pelinegro, Midorima asintió.

-exacto.

-pues no importa, yo nunca dejare que te hagan algo- Takao volvió a besar al más alto debajo de el- no de nuevo- susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Shintaro cortando el beso.

-Nada~.

Los besos y roses continuaron por un rato más, pronto la pesada ropa que tenían que usar comenzó a volverse incomoda y asfixiante, por lo que comenzaron a retirar sus prendas poco a poco.

\- ¡T-takao!- grito Midorima al momento que cubría su boca tratando de callar los vergonzosos sonidos - si nos escuchan será por ti Shin-chan- dijo con burla mientras preparaba la entrada del peliverde-

-e-es tu culpa….idiota- trataba del quejarse entre ligeros jadeos el peliverde- ne~ Shin-chan ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacemos?- pregunto.

-¿Qué importa? Solo hazlo y ya- exigió el peliverde, haciendo que Takao sonriera con malicia- ¿tan urgido estas?

-¡Calla—aah!-

-es tan lindo cuando no puedes ni hablar- Takao estaba completamente dentro de Shintaro, y podía sentir como su miembro era presionado por las paredes del peliverde- eres tan estrecho…

-ya.. cállate- trataba de decir el peliverde, pero pronto eso se volvió imposible, pues Takao comenzó a moverse lenta y profundamente- r-ra.. ¡Rápido! ¡Ah!.

\- que exígete eres Shin-chan- Kazunari acelero poco a poco, aun que Shintaro se lo pidiera, él no quería lastimarlo por acelerar demasiado el ritmo. El vaivén se comenzó a volver frenético, y Shintaro se despreocupo por completo en no emitir sonido alguno y ahora daba rienda suelta a sus gemidos y jadeos, los cuales estaban volviendo loco a Takao…

 ** _-Ta…Takao._**

 ** _-Tranquilo Shin-chan, te prometo que no dolerá…-_**

 ** _-M-mentiroso._**

 ** _-te amo Shintaro._**

 ** _-Yo…yo también te amo…_**

Takao pronto sintió que llegaría al fin, comenzó a respirar pesadamente y a jadear un poco-voy…voy a…

-y-yo también…- logro decir Shintaro con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado. Y pronto sintió el orgasmo llegar, liberándose al fin-Kazu-Kazunari…- susurro mientras sentía como el pelinegro lo abrazaba con fuerza, y se extrañó al notar que estaba llorando.

-te amo tanto Shintaro.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto, pero Takao no respondió, por lo que solo opto por corresponder el abrazo y responder un- yo también te amo…

*0*

 **Cierro el libro y lo guardo de nuevo, debo descansar o no tendré fuerzas de continuar…**

Fin del Acto I

¡No me lancen tomates!

Como ya había dicho no soy muy buena en el lemon así que espero les haya gustado… continuara pronto, de hecho tengo mas o menos 28 actos planeados, sin contar los actos que englobaran a las otras parejas (eso si es que me piden alguna XD)

** Korosuke es un extra que invente y ya XD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si te gusto, no te cuesta nada comentar ,si deseas seguirme y leer mis otras historias pues aún mejor.

Hasta el próximo acto :D


	2. Acto II

Hola! Aquí esta el acto II,espero les guste... :3 normalmente suelo actualizar a diario si estoy motivada w esperemos y esto dure.

Lo que está en **Negritas** es algo completamente independiente de lo que está en letras normales.

Lo que está en _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

Lo que está en **_Cursiva y negrita_** Son recuerdos.

Y solo hay dos formas de narrar, desde el punto de vista de Takao, y desde el punto de vista del narrador.

Y...perdonen las faltas ortograficas o errores de dedo XD son horribles D:

Sin mas aquí el capitulo.

Acto II

 **Me estire poco a poco ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?... una horas, tal vez días...creo que eso es lo más seguro, pues amanecí cubierto de arena, me levante y comencé a sacudir mis ropas con fuerza.**

 **Arena...**

 **Arena por todos lados, ya me estaba cansando de eso.**

 **Una vez que termine me acerque a la vieja motocicleta con la cual me transportaba-no puede ser- dije, no tenía mucho combustible- si no mal recuerdo hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí- Si, esa era la mejor opción por ahora.**

 **Comencé a recoger mis cosas de la arena y a ponerlas en las maleteras de cuero que tenía la motocicleta, cuando recogí el diario lo abrí una vez más... y una foto cayo a la arena...era la foto de la Torre de Tokio, algo oxidada y chueca.**

 ** _*0*_**

-¿Por qué le tomas foto? Es mas ¿de dónde sacaste una cámara instantánea?- pregunto Midorima al ver como Takao de la nada, había sacado una cámara y tomado una foto a la torre de Tokio, ahora en muy mal estado, el pelinegro se acercó a él y se encogió sus hombros- me la encontré por ahí- dijo y le mostro la foto.

-sigamos adelante- dijo el peliverde comenzando a caminar, Takao asintió y comenzó a seguirlo, caminaron con cautela hasta llegar a los pies de la oxidada torre. Lo que una vez fue el símbolo de toda una nación ahora era el símbolo de su decadencia.

-¡Alto ahí!- se escuchó un grito femenino por encima de ellos, poco después ambos jóvenes fueron rodeados por varios hombres, todos bastante altos- identifíquense- hablo de nuevo la mujer que bajo de algún lugar y se acercó a ellos.

\- Somos de Shutoku- respondió Midorima y extendió un papel a la chica, quien comenzó a leerlo de inmediato-está bien chicos- dijo Riko al momento que hacia una seña y el resto de los jóvenes bajaban sus armas- últimamente los ataques han aumentado, así que teníamos que estar seguros- explico mientras comenzaba a caminar, todos comenzaron a seguirla.

-Shin-chan ¿me dices de nuevo que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Takao, Midorima suspiro molesto-ya van tres veces.

-por favor~.

-El capitán nos pidió que viniéramos por información de Amatista- explico de nuevo, Takao asintió exageradamente- ¿y que es amatista?-

-el cuerpo gobernante...o algo así, no solo hay guerra entre grupos como Shutoku o Seirin, también estaban en contra de la organización Amatista , ¿enserio tengo que explicarte todo esto?- Takao asintió- Ellos se encuentran en medio, en el centro de todo este caos, ahí no hay decadencias , de hecho es una vida de lujo...es el CDC.

-¿y escapamos de todos esos lujos?- Takao no lo entendía, Midorima asintió- digamos que...vivíamos engañados.

-¿es decir que los que viven en el CDC no tienen idea de cómo está la situación afuera?- Midorima asintió- de hecho viven dentro de un enorme domo, y no ven lo que hay fuera, Japón no es el único que esta así, todo el mundo está en la misma situación.

-pero ¿por qué hicieron eso?.

-Para dejar de ver el problema, según se...Amatista fue el causante de la devaluación del planeta, y en vez de arreglar el daño, prefirieron cubrirlo... los que estamos fuera defendemos la realidad, o al menos al inicio ese era el objetivo.

-al final termino siendo una batalla por territorio muerto.- dijo una voz de la nada, Takao volteo y vio a un joven de pequeña estatura, cabello y ojos celestes, el cual vestía igual que ellos, con la única diferencia de que el escudo citaba "Seirin" y tenía garabateado un perro husky en el pecho.

-¡Kuroko! Deja de aparecer de la nada- se quejó Midorima recuperado del susto inicial- mis disculpas, sabes que no puedo evitarlo.- dijo el peliceleste, Midorima suspiro y Kuroko se acercó a Takao- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto el pelinegro extrañado.

-te ves...extraño- dijo Kuroko, presentía que había algo raro- al parecer perdió la memoria-explico Midorima.

-¿ah sí?.-Kuroko no se lo creía, Takao lo sabía y comenzó a sudar nervioso- nos están dejando atrás chicos~- dijo Kazunari señalando al resto.

\- ¿Aun tienes dudas sobre el Grupo Amatista Takao –kun?- pregunto Kuroko mientras avanzaban, Takao ladeo la cabeza...- nosotros peleamos con ellos ¿No?- Kuroko asintió.

\- Al inicio todos lo hacían, por ejemplo nosotros cuando estábamos en Teiko fuimos leyendas- presumió Kuroko.

-aún recuerdo eso...- dijo esta vez Midorima.

-pero nos separamos por... ciertas circunstancias...y ahora por alguna razón nos atacamos entre nosotros y con otros grupos.

-eso es tonto- dijo Takao, Kuroko estaba de acuerdo.

-por eso me uní a Seirin, pondremos en su lugar a los demás y así podremos concentrarnos en el grupo amatista una vez más.

-¿así que por eso nos atacaron?- pregunto Takao, Kuroko asintió, pronto llego alguien más, Kagami Taiga- ¡saludos!

-él es Kagami, ya lo conocen ¿no? Él es de américa y llego aquí por el grupo amatista- explico Kuroko.

-¡esos desgraciados me secuestraron!, tuve la suerte de que Seirin un día los ataco y pude escapar- explico Taiga mientras ponía su brazo rodeando a Kuroko

-eso no lo sabía- comento Midorima.

Finalmente llegaron a la base de Seirin, los muchachos de inmediato comenzaron a relajarse y a quitarse el armamento pesado de encima- espera aquí Takao—dijo Midorima y comenzó a seguir a Riko.

-así que...el grupo Amatista- comento Takao, ya había escuchado de ellos antes, pero en otras circunstancias.

-por ellos Teiko se separó...- explico Kuroko- pasaron cosas terribles...y estamos en su mira- Takao sintió una punzada al escuchar eso.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto con cautela.

-el grupo Amatista está buscando a los integrantes de Teiko...

-¿para qué?- Kuroko encogió los hombros- lo único que sabemos es que no deben encontrarnos...otra razón por la cual el grupo se desintegro.

\- ¡Demasiada información!- se quejó Takao, ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, Kuroko sonrió al ver esa reacción- sé que cuidaras de Midorima-kun...solo, trata de que nadie más se entere...podría ser catastrófico- dijo el peliceleste refiriendose a su relacion con Midorima.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti y Kagami?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Yo cuidare a Kuroko aunque de mi vida por ello- hablo Kagami muy seguro de si- confió en eso Kagami-kun...

-listo Takao, Kuroko Kagami ya nos vamos- dijo al momento que llegaba Midorima- ¡pero se estaba poniendo interesante!- se quejó el pelinegro.

Justo en ese momento, un estruendo se escuchó demasiado cerca, y una alarma comenzó a sonar - ¡Ataque directo!—grito Kogane, todo Seirin comenzó a armarse de nuevo- ¡Tranquilos todos! No vamos a salir- anuncio Hyuga. Todos lo miraron confundidos.

-¡Furihata! Ve al observador y dinos quien es—ordeno el joven de anteojos, el castaño se levantó y fue corriendo al observador de la base, los demás esperaron angustiados. El castaño llego hasta el observador y puso su mirada en la lente, no muy lejos observo varios camiones blindados llegar y varios soldados bajar...- ¡Es amatista!- grito el castaño.

-maldición...- susurro Riko- se adelantaron a mis cálculos.

-eso no importa ya Riko- dijo Hyuga- Kuroko y Midorima ustedes salgan por la parte trasera, Kagami y Takao acompáñenlos, nosotros cubriremos la entrada principal.

-espera... es demasiado predecible...- dijo esta vez Izuki- ¿Cuántos son Furi?- pregunto el pelinegro una vez que castaño bajo de nuevo.

\- son tres camiones blindados.

-son 30 soldados más o menos...- dijo Riko.

-Atención- se escuchó una voz por megáfono fuera de la base- esta es la primera advertencia, entreguen al milagro...ahora.

-no saben que Midorima-kun está aquí- hablo Kuroko- pero lo sabrán pronto- dijo Midorima, y comenzó a avanzar.

-¿eh? ¡Shin-chan!- Takao intento detenerlo, pero Kuroko lo detuvo...- estará bien, Midorima-kun, es por ahí- dijo señalando la pared, ahí había una ranura lo suficientemente grande para la mira de un francotirador- Takao...pásame tu Franco- pido extendiendo su mano , algo confundido el pelinegro se lo entrego.

\- No pensara...- comenzó a decir Riko, y Kuroko asintió- 30 soldados no son nada contra Midorima-kun.

Aquellos soldados del grupo Amatista pronto comprendieron por que aquellos jóvenes de Teiko eran llamados milagros.

-Esta es la segunda ad- - el hombre del megáfono cayo, y junto a él, otro dos que estaban detrás de él. El primero con la bala atravesando su cráneo, el según el cuello y el tercero el pecho.

-¡Maldición!-. Grito uno de los soldados, justo antes de que una bala atravesara su cráneo, sin tiempo para reaccionar, más soldados fueron cayendo, todos de la misma forma, un balazo en el cráneo, increíblemente todos en el mismo lugar, justo en medio de la frente.

Takao observaba sorprendido, como Midorima recargaba y sin tardar vaciaba las balas una tras otra, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.- listo.

-¿Todos?—preguntaron exaltados los de Seirin, Midorima asintió- uno intento escapar pero...no pudo.

-ahora entiendo por qué tienen esos títulos tan temibles- hablo Kogane entusiasmado- por eso y más debemos reunir a Teiko una vez más Midorima-kun- hablo Kuroko.

-entiendo tu punto, pero sabes que ni Kise ni yo somos el problema- dijo Midorima, Takao aún no salía de la impresión.

-lo se...estamos buscando a Aomine-kun y a los demas, pero no hay rastro de ellos- explico Kuroko.

-¡Esperen un segundo!- grito Kazunari deteniendo la conversacion- ¡soy el unico aquí que no esta entendiendo nada! ¿Que es eso de Teiko y los milagros? Y ¿Cómo rayos pudiste matar 30 soldados tu solo?- pregunto hasta que se quedo sin aire y dio una fuerte respiración al final.

\- Yo explicare eso- dijo Kuroko al ver que Shintaro habia lanzado un suspiro de molestia por las preguntas del pelinegro...- pero es una historia algo larga...

**0**

 **(N/A Punto de vista de Kuroko)**

 _ **Hace 3 años no existian tantos grupos rebeldes como ahora...**_

 _ **Entre esos pocos grupos, existia uno que destacaba por la fuerza de sus integrantes, Teiko...pero, ellos no peleaban con rebeldes...no; Ellos estaban completamente encontra del cuerpo gobernante...Amatista.**_

 _ **¿Por que?... cada uno de los integrantes tenia sus razones, los 8 miembros estaban relacionados con ese grupo de alguna forma... y ellos buscaban justicia, romper aquel domo de cristal, el CDC... y mostrarle la realidad a todos aquellos que vivian rodeados de lujo.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, esa mision, ese grupo no duro mucho...**_

 ** _Amatista tomo cartas en el asunto y se llevaron a uno de los nuestros con ellos...luego otro mas y otro mas...y fue ahí cuando decidimos que lo mejor seria separarnos..._**

 ** _¿Qué busca amatista con nosotros? No lo sabemos con certeza, y solo tenemos una vaga idea..._**

 ** _Pero si logran conseguir su objetivo, sera el final de la rebelion ... y la verdad nunca sera descubierta_**.

 ** _**00**_**

-Pero...- comenzo a decir Takao- si la rebelion termina ¿no seria bueno?

-La rebelion no son solo los grupos como nosotros...Tambien hay inocentes que no tienen oportunidad de vivir en el CDC...-

-asi que tambien los asecinarian a ellos- concluyo Midorima.

-ya veo... bueno ¿ y que tienen de especial entonces los de Teiko? Ya vi que Shin-chan aniquilo solito a esos sujetos, pero ¿Y los demas?- pregunto Takao.

-¡Oh! Yo puedo decir eso- exclamo emocionada Riko- no es que tenga toda una biografia de ellos, pero como ya te dijieron ¡son leyendas!, no existe nadie que no conosca lo moustrosos que son- la castaña estaba de verdad entusiasmada.

-esto va para largo- comento Hyuga mientras tomaba asiento; Todos lo imitaron, sabia que cuando su segunda al mando hablaba de algo que amaba, nadie podia detenerla.

-Comencemos con Kuroko-kun...el es el mas debil de todos- dijo, Kuroko le dirigio una mirada molesta- eso no es verdad, yo soy el mas temible de todos- se defendio el peliceleste.

-asustar a la gente apareciendo de la nada no cuenta Kuroko- Riko continuo...- Kuroko-kun fue temible por que aniquilaba a sus enemigos sin que estos siquiera se percataran de el...

-¡Como un ninja! Un momento respirabas y al siguiente ya no- aporto Kogane- eso o te mataba de un infarto del susto- comento Kagami en broma, Kuroko le dio un codazo en el estomago haciendo que el pelirrojo se retorciera de dolor.

-Bueno, como ya viste, Midorima-kun es muy bueno con los disparon a distancia y su punteria es perfecta, siempre da en el blanco- Midorima ajusto sus lentes por tan acertado comentario- es mas, no es necesario que use un francotirador... sus tiros son perfectos con cualquier tipo de arma.

-¡que temible Shin-chan!.

-En Teiko tambien estaba Kise Ryouta...el, era bastante normal- dijo Riko con una gota en la cabeza- no se destaco en asesinatos...pero si en infiltracion, es un maestro del disfraz, podria estar aquí y ¡no nos dariamos cuenta!.

-Kise-kun tambien era bueno recordando, tiene memoria fotografica, por lo que conseguir informacion era aun mas sencillo- aporto Kuroko.

-Aomine Daiki era tal vez el mas temible de todos, a el no le gustaban las armas de fuego, siempre prefirio el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y era muy fuerte- continuo Riko - Murasakibara, el casi no salia a las misiones si tengo entendido- Kuroko asintio.

-era bastante vago- comento Midorima- pero, era bueno defendiendo nuestras espaldas...

-luego esta Akashi Seijuro...Igual el casi no peleaba- Riko se quedo pensativa un rato- el era el estratega del grupo ¿No?- ambos chicos milagrosos asintieron.

-No se como decirlo, pero...de cierta forma Akashi-kun predecia los movimientos de Amatista, siempre sabiamos que iban a hacer antes de que incluso ellos lo pensaran- explico el peli celeste- el fue el primero en ser extraido del grupo, aun no sabemos donde esta.

-los otros dos ...no los recuerdo bien- dijo Riko- Haizaki y Nijimura... ellos tambien fueron extraidos...aun que escuche rumores de que Haizaki esta ahora con Amatista- dijo esta vez Midorima.

-Tambien estaba una chica llamada Momoi...pero desaparecio hace 2 años- concluyo Riko.

-No puedo creer que mi Shin-chan sea una leyenda- comento Takao con brillo en su mirada, Shintaro le dio un golpe en la cabeza- que cruel...-lloriqueo en broma.

-basta de historas Takao, Ootsubo nos matara si no le llevamos esta informacion- dijo Midorima mientras se ponia de pie, Takao hizo lo mismo- regresen con cuidado- dijo Kuroko mientras los acompañaba a la salida...

*0*

 **Cerre el libro, vaya que algunas cosas nunca cambian... suspire, debo de ir al pueblo mas cercano ahora o va a anochecer temprano...y tambien tengo hambre.**

 **Subi a la moto y la arranque, espere solo un poco para finalmente comenzar a avanzar a toda velocidas, no habia una carretera como tal, pero el camino a seguir era completamente distinguible.**

 **-me pregunto si pronto te encontrare...- Ya han pasado varios meses que llegue aquí, y aun no hay señal alguna de tu presencia... Me pregunto por que.**

 **El sol era bastante fuerte y pronto comence a acalorarme, para mi suerte, el pueblo no quedaba muy lejos, pues comenzaba a distinguir algunas casas a lo lejos...**

 **-Mami mira ¡Un nomada!- grito un niñito al verme llegar al pueblo, la mujer a su lado me miro con desconfiaza, no es que me moleste, ya estoy acostumbrado a esas miradas... comece a caminar entre las personas y pronto senti como alguien tiraba de mi mochila.**

 **De todas las cosas que pudieron sacar de ahí, aquel hombre se llevo lo mas preciado que habia...**

 **Mi libro.**

 **-¡Oye!- grite y comence a correr detrás de el, aquel hombre era algo robusto por lo que pude alcanzarlo casi de inemdiato, lo acorrale en una pared y apunte un arma a su cabeza- regresalo...- ordene con seriedad, el sujeto avento el libro lejos, y como resorte corri hacia el... al voltear el suejto ya habia escapado-...**

 **Debido al impacto, varias fotos habian caido a la arena, rapidamente las guarde, y abrí el libro una vez mas, justo...justo en aquel día.**

 ** _*0*_**

 _-Ya es un año desde que llegue aquí..._ \- pense sorprendido, mientras miraba el cielo extrañamente despejado, escuche como Midorima llegaba a mi lado- ¿Ya estas listo?-me pregunto, yo asenti...

Hoy Shutoku iria a una mision en conjunto con Kaijo y Seirin, era una mision peligrosa... Amatista habia atacado una pequeña comunidad al este del territorio muerto...y ahora nosotros ibamos a cobrarles todas esas vidas.

-concentrate Bakao- escuche a Shintaro regañarme, despues de varios minutos de caminar, yo solo miraba al cielo distraido- lo siento Shin-chan...

Caminamos por ahoras, hasta que finalmente un estruendo desperto mis sentidos- ¡Emboscada!- grito Riko, comence a escuchar disparos por todos lado, y senti como Midorima me jalaba y nos cubriamos tras la pared de un edificio.

\- Fue una trampa- susurro Shintaro, lo mire confundido- nos guiaron aquí aproposito...que estupidos somos.

-¿Qué importa ya? Nos mataran si no nos vamos de aquí- dije frustrado- estamos rodeados- me contestaste.

-pues vamos a la batalla...

Ya mas tranquilos, salimos para comenzar a defendernos encontra del grupo Amatista, eran demasiados, entre el polvo que se levantaba y el ruido que atormentaba mi oido, pude ver como todos luchabamos con todo lo que teniamos...en ese tiempo incluso yo pude acabar con varios...pero entonces.

-¡Kuroko!- esuche el grito de Kagami no muy lejos de donde estabamos, y vi como Tetsuya cayo al suelo estrepitosamente... _" ¿Lo mataron?"_ pense con terror, deseando que no fuera asi, Kagami corrio hacia a el y lo levanto, el peliceste movia los labios un poco, lo cual me alivio...pero eso no duro mucho.

Ambos fueron rodeados por los del grupo Amatista, noquearon a Kagami...y se los llevaron, ese era el objetivo de la emboscada...llevarse a los milagros.

Otro grito escuche a lo lejos, el que habia caido era Kise y Kasamatsu intentaba detener que se lo llevaran pero fue inutil...el cuerpo del capitan de Kaijo cayo inerte al suelo...estaba muerto.

Muchos comenzaron a caer muertos...

-¡retirada!- grito Ootsubo, yo me levante de inmediato y di vuelta atrás, pero Midorima no lo hacia- ¡Vamonos!- le grite y lo jale para que se levantara y pudieramos escapar- ¡No dejen que escape el Milagro!

*0*

Los jovenes corrieron entre los escombros lo mas rapido que podian, en el camino tiraron sus armas para asi cargar menos y moverse mas rapido- ¡aqui!—grito Shintaro y empujo a Takao dentro de un edificio completamente derrumbado.

El lugar provacaba el eco de sus pasos, finalmente se detuvieron y comenzaron a recuperar el aliento - ¡Maldicion!- grito Shintaro mientras tomaba su cabeza en señal de desesperacion, el peliverde comenzo a caminar en circulos, Takao pronto noto que estaba comenzando a llorar...tres de sus amigos habia sido llevados lejos por Amatista, y muchos de sus comapñeros ahora estaban muertos...

Takao se acerco a Shintaro ,lo detuvo y lo envolvio en un abrazo- no pudimos hacer nada- susurro Shintaro con dolor en sus palabras.

\- no te preocupes Shin-chan, los vamos a encontrar- prometio Kazunari, y despues se separo de midorima y le dio un beso en la frente- tenemos que volver a la base- dijo con seriedad Takao, sorpendiendo a Shintaro... el peliverde asintio.

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a caminar con cuidado, aun se escuchaban los disparos y no estaban muy lejos...salieron del edifico y comenzaron a correr por los escombros...un disparo se esucho y Midorima cayo al suelo. Takao se detuvo y regreso por el peliverde, pero fue recibido por una bala directo a su pecho.

Dolia...

Dolia mucho...

La sangre comenzo a cubrir el concreto, y Takao cayo de rodillas sobre su propia sangre, Todo parecia estar completamente mudo ahora, estaba en Shock...pudo observar como Shintaro se levantaba con dificultad...le habian disparado en el hombro derecho...

-¡Takao!- gritaba una y otra vez el peliverde mientras lo zarandeaba un poco, Kazunari solo lo veia plasmado...

-estare bien...- susurro el pelinegro, pero la perdida de sangre comenzo a ser mayor y comenzo a sentirse mareado, Shintaro lo ayudo a recostarse en su regazo...- este es el fin- susurro el peliverde.

Takao iba a preguntarle por que, pero pronto lo vio, estaban rodeados...Amatista los tenia rodeados, uno de los soldados de trajes pururas se acerco a ellos...

Se lo llevaban...

Se llevaban a Shintaro...

 _"Shin-chan"..._

Takao, penso que se lo llevarian lejos como a los demas...pero entonces escucho a uno de los soldados decir...- el señor Akashi dijo que no era necesario llevarlos vivos...ya solo falta el y terminaremos el trabajo- esas palabras congelaron a Takao, con lentitud logro levatarse solo para ver como la vida de su querido Shintaro terminaba igual que los muchos soldados que el peliverde habia aniquilado...

-¡Shintaro!-

Fue el fin...la rebelion cayo, pero eso no el ya no lo presencio...simplemente siguio su camino...

 _*0*_

-Shin-chan...- susurro por lo bajo, siempre es doloroso recordar, pero se que pronto solucionare mi error...

Pronto terminara esta maldicion y podremos estar juntos una vez mas...

No se cuanto tiempo me quedé viendo aquellas desgastadas paginas, aun recuerdo cuando las escribi...pero ahora no es tiempo de seguir ahogandome en mis recuerdos, rapidamente cierro el libro, me levanto y sacudo la arena...

Tengo un viaje que seguir.

Fin del Acto II

Mate a Shin-chan :0

No me maten a mi XD El proximo Acto ya casi esta listo~

Y bueno...

¿Les gusto?

XD si les gusto pueden comentar , eso me haria tan feliz w

Nos vemos en el proximo Acto.

Oficialmente...si quieren alguna pareja en particular, pueden decirme :D las incluire en los proximos actos.

Bye~


	3. Acto III

Actualización! Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta y el resto de mis historias, esperó les guste este nuevo acto.

 **Avanzó por los arenosos caminos, entre aquellas extrañas casa hechas de piedra, todas aquellas casas tenian una construcción bastante curiosa, una que no había visto en mucho tiempo, eran casas redondas...como aquellas llamadas "Iglues" pero en vez de Hielo eran de piedra.**

 **Pero eso solo era una pequeña ciudadela, la de verdad; Según había oído estaba bajo tierra, y ahí era donde me dirijía...La entrada aun quedaba algo distante, al momento que caminaba una pequeña de cabellos rosados choco conmigo y caimos al suelo.**

 **-¡Lo siento mucho señor!-grito mientras se levantaba y levantaba mis cosas, entre ellas mi libro, el cual desbordo algunas fotografias...debo arreglar ese problema. Me levante y le dije que no se preocupara, la pequeña pelirosa miro una de las fotos curiosa- ¿Es usted?**

 **-si- la pequeña me miro entusiasmada- ¿es un nomada?-volví a asentir, la pequeña jalo mi gabardina negra- ¡oh! ¿Podria contarnos alguna de sus historias? mis amigos siempre han querido ver a un nomada, pero... nunca quieren compartir sus experiencias con nosotros los niños.**

 **\- No soy la clase de nómada que crees...-dije y comence a avanzar, odiaba esa clase de etiquetas...pero era verdad .Mire la foto que la pequeña recogio... oh Shin-chan, siempre me pareciste tan hermoso, no importaba cual fuera la situacion... mi corazon se enamoraba cada día mas de tí**.

**00**

-¿Estas prestando atención?- pregunto molesto Shintaro, el pelinegro frente a él levantó la mirada y sonrio tontamente- claro que si Shin-chan...-

-¿Así? ¿Que dije?-

-emmm...algo ¿sobre tus amuletos?- Midorima lo miro molesto y suspiro cerrando el gruso libro de cuero frente a el-¿asi como quieres aprender? moriras a la primera batalla que tengas...

-que tengamos...recuerda que estamos " _Unidos_ " o algo asi- comento señalando su pecho, Shintaro ajusto sus gafas-te golperaría si no saliera herido de la misma forma.

-y no sabes como amo eso~ pegas bastante fuerte ¿Sabes?- Midorima se levanto de la silla de madera donde estaba y comezó a avanzar- vamonos o llegaremos tarde...

-ya voy~-

Kalyz , era uno de los 4 clanes magicos de Cimayek, un lugar que se regia en la magia...algo bastante comun, sin embargo los cuatro clanes;Los cuales estaban distribuidos segun los puntos cardinales, eran enemigos desde hace siglos. Una guerra que no veia el fin...y se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Los discípulos de cada clan tenían solo dos responsabilidades...aprender y defender su clan.

Pero tambien habia otra cosa, algo que era necesario hacer antes de ser oficialmente alguien de un clan...debias de formar una especie de _"Pacto"_ con otro discípulo. Alguien a quien le confiaras tu vida.

Tu corazón.

No cualquiera podía ser, de hecho, si no era la persona adecuada el pacto no se realizaba o resultaba bastante doloroso.

Nada cambia después del pacto mas que un pequeño detalle, al unir sus almas y cuerpos, ambos sentian el dolor del otro, pero tambien su felicidad, ahora compartian tanto emociones como sensaciones fisicas...era un "Efecto secundario" algo extraño

¿Cómo sabían si el pacto se habia realizado bien? En sus pechos aparecia una marca, la marca del clan al que pertenecian, esa marcaba se borraba si alguno de los dos involucrados moría, dejando libre al superviviente para que encontrara otra pareja...aun que eso ultimo casi nunca pasaba.

Las personas a veces estan destinadas a una sola persona en particular... una conexion especial que se repetia incontables veces, y Takao Kazunari era alguien que podía asegurarlo muy bien.

Kazunari se había unido al clan Kalyz hace casi 5 años, pero su " _Pacto_ " con Shintaro tenia solo unos meses de antiguedad...

\- ¿Te enteraste? algunos chicos del Clan Malyz vendran a "Formalizar" un tratado de paz con nosotros- dijo un joven de cabellos celestes frente a ellos, su nombre era Kuroko Tetsuya, el no tenia un pacto con alguien aún, pero a pesar de eso, le permitían estudiar con el resto de los discípulos.

-¿Tratado de paz?- repitió Shintaro sospechoso- ...no debemos bajar la guardia- Kuroko asintio y Takao suspiro, Malyz tenia muy mala fama y lo mas seguro era que no venían en paz, por lo que tal como dijo Midorima, debían de permanecer en guardia.

 ****00****

 **-¿Nomada?- me pregunto desconcertandome, estaba tan adentrado en mis pensamientos que no noté que ya había llegado a la entrada para ir bajo tierra- así es- respondí. El hombre me miro dudoso, pero me dejo pasar... Un gran ascensor se abrió y subí, de nuevo saque el libro**.

**00**

-Saludos-hablo un chico pelirrojo de baja estatura, tenia un ojo colo ambar y un ojo color rojo, era un joven muy conocido en Cimayek, Akashi Seijuro, actual lider de Malyz y famoso por ser un lider bastante joven... y especialmente odiado por Kazunari... ¿La razón?...

Midorima era un Ex-Malyz, por lo que Akashi no dejaba de buscarlo y molestarlo para que volviera...claro que Shintaro se negaba y Akashi se retiraba de nuevo ... Nunca pasaba de ahí.

-Saludos-respondio Shintaro con seriedad, el no era el lider de Kalyz, pero tenia que estar presente en aquella reunión, Kuroko y Takao también estaban presentes.

Pronto a la reunión llegaron los representantes de nos clanes faltantes Cyalyz y Yelyz, Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta respectivamente, ambos iban acompañados de varias personas pertenecientes a su clan.

-Hola Tetsu- saludo Aomine a Kuroko quien solo alzo la mano enforma de saludo sin hacer contacto visual. Takao suspiró preocupado.

-el es Kagami Taiga, el es nuevo en Malyz- dijo Akashi presentando a un joven bastante alto de cabellos rojos y mirada salvaje.

Despues de las "formalidades" la sala quedo completamemte llena con los diferentes representantes y acompañantes de cada clan.

Pero faltaba alguien... Era un Mago muy poderoso, el cual regia a Cymayek en general... Era llamado Nijimura, Una chica de cabellos rosados entro corriendo a la habitación, se le veia muy agitada.

-Nijimura-sama no podra venir hoy, les manda sus mas sinceras disculpas y pide que esperen aqui en el clan Kalyz hasta su llegada- anuncio la joven con una reverencia, muchos presentes resoplaron.

-si no hay otra opción murmuro Daiki mientras se estiraba y miro intensamente a Tetsuya- tal vez pueda aprovechar este día...

-se a lo que te refieres Daiki- intervino Seijuro- y no me parece mala idea...

-¿trataras de hacercarte a Midoriacchi?- el rubio se acercó a ambos jóvenes e intervino en su plática, Akashi asintió - pero...el ya tiene un pacto con alguien ¿no?

\- un detalle insignificante que arreglare pronto-

Kise hizo una mueca preocupado...eso de los pactos era un tema muy delicado, pero conocía a Akashi de hace mucho tiempo y sabía que, si se proponía algo lo cumplía - solo no lastimes a Midorimacchi.

-eso depende de el.

Por otro lado, Takao observaba el otro lado de la sala con desconfianza, sabía que Akashi estaba planeando algo...lo presentía.

-Takao...-Midorima le habló, el pelinegro volteó a verlo- ¿está todo bien?.

-claro que si Shin-chan...

-mentiroso.

-¡¿por que?!

\- recuerda que puedo sentir lo que tu sientes...y estas preocupado, ¿es por Akashi?- como siempre, Shintaro había dado en el clavo, Takao rascó su nuca nervioso.

-es que...planea algo...¡lo se!- Shintaro suspiró - también pienso eso, pero poniendote así no eviataras nada.

-tienes razón- Takao hizo una mueca y después alzo la mirada- no me separaré de ti Shin, así no se te acercara ese enano.

-siempre estas pegado a mi - puntualizó Shintaro y ajusto sus anteojos - además...recuerda que tienes que ir al centro.

-¡¿era hoy?!- Shintaro asintió no puede ser...- el pelinegro se puso cabizbajo- tranquilo...si llega a pasar algo...tú serás el primero en saberlo- dijo el peliverde tocando el pecho de Takao, quien tomo la tersa mano del mas alto y sonrio...

-Es verdad.

*0*0

Los pasillos de piedra negra estaban vacíos, sin embargo por ellos caminaba un joven de estatura pequeña y cabellos celestes. El joven iba un poco distraído, algo muy extraño en el...

-oye tetsu...- escuchó detrás de él una voz que reconocía muy bien, inmediatamente se tensó y se detuvo - ¿podemos hablar?.

-no hay nada de que hablar Aomine-kun- respondió distante, dispuesto a seguir avanzando, pero el moreno lo detuvo tomandolo del brazo.

-si hay mucho de que hablar, ¿cuanto tiempo más seguirás esta mentira?- preguntó sonando un poco molesto, kuroko bajo la mirada - tu y yo debemos estar juntos...teníamos un pacto.

\- tu lo haz dicho, _Teníamos_.

-Tetsu, tu sabes que no podrás formar un pacto con alguien que no sea yo...y lo haz comprobado.

-solo no he encontrado el indicado.

-¡ese soy yo!

-¡claro que no!- al fin, kuroko levantó la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos celestes humedos - tú no eres el indicado...por mas que quise creerlo así, solo me causabas daño...me usabas como sacrificio.

\- tú estabas de acuerdo con eso.

-no es verdad...tu fuiste y sigues siendo un egoísta, ¡alejaté de mi!- grito para después al fin soltarse del agarre del mas alto y salir corriendo. Aomine refunfuño molesto...

En su huida, kuroko chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¿estas bien?- alguíen le extendio la mano para que se levantara...- lo siento- se disculpó kuroko al momento que tomaba la mano y se levantaba. Y pudo ver con quien había chocado.

Kagami Taiga, el nuevo miembro de Malyz - no te preocupes...igual yo no te vi venir corriendo- se disculpó de igual manera. Un silencio incomodo se formó, Kagami observó a kuroko de arriba a abajo y noto que había estado llorando.

-no quiero ser entrometido pero, ¿paso algo?,

\- algo sin importancia- kuroko se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a marcharse, y por alguna razón. kagami sintió la necesidad de acercarse mas al peliazul...por lo que comenzó a seguirlo.

-¿a donde vas?-

-a la biblioteca- respondió el peli azul un poco extrañado, pero...no le pidió que dejará de seguirlo.

*0*0*0*

Midorima se encontraba en su habitación, le estaba doliendo la cabeza y todo por culpa de Takao- ese tonto...de seguro debe seguir dándole vueltas al asunto- pensó molesto.

Alguien toco a su puerta, con desden se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, Akashi estaba ahí, no se sorprendió ni un poco...lo vio venir.

-¿se te olvido algo?- pregunto Shintaro, Akashi sonrió y entró a la habitación e indicó a Shintaro que cerrará la puerta, el peliverde suspiro y lo hizo.

-ya sabes que mi respuesta es no- dijo el peliverde sabiendo que era lo que Akashi iba a decir.

\- esta vez no vengo a decirte que regreses a Malyz-

\- entonces que se te ofrece, estoy ocupado-

-me entere de que formaste un pacto con alguien mas- Akashi hablaba tranquilo, pero Shintaro sabia que estaba molesto...

-asi es.

-eso es inaceptable, tu tenías un pacto conmigo.

\- y lo rompí.

\- siguiendo los malos pasos de Tetsuya.

\- él me abrió los ojos. Y ahora estoy con quien debería estar- ambos jovenes se miraron intensamente.

-shintaro...me temo que ese pacto se romperá pronto y tu volveras conmigo...

*0*0*

Takao caminaba por las calles del centro junto a su compañero Miyagi, había muchas personas en la calle, comprando diversos artículos mágicos y demás.

-¿estas bien? Haz estado algo distante- preguntó Miyagi, Takao negó con la cabeza.

-es Shin-chan...tengo un mal presentimiento- al momento que dijo eso sintió un mareo muy fuerte, como si el piso se hubiera sacudido...y el pecho comenzó a dolerle...

Algo había pasado...

 _Shin-chan_...

* ***0*0*0*00***

 **La ciudad subterránea era enorme, tal vez si fue una buena decisión continuar su búsqueda** **ahí...había mucha luz, de hecho no había nada hecho de piedra, todo era metal blanco y plateado dando un toque fururista...despues de todo eso era, un futuro mas.**

Fin del acto III

Que tal estuvo?

Esperó les haya gustado dudas o comentarios son muy bien recibidos :D ya hay un KasaKi en lista. Y bueno, recuerden que pueden mandarme sus OTP y yo me encargare de escribir un acto sobre ellos.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
